1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reactor for anaerobic prefermentation of aqueous waste waters to be purified by anaerobic fermentation of organic material, said reactor comprising a waste water inlet, a liquid outlet for the discharge of prefermented waste water and a sludge outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reactors for anaerobic prefermentation of aqueous waste waters which are purified by an anaerobic fermentation of organic material have been used in the prior art. In these reactors the waste water inlet debouches into the lower side of the reactor, the waste water outlet debouches into the upper side of the reactor.
The difficulty with these known reactors is that waste waters to be processed, which contain oil, carbohydrates, proteins and/or fibrous materials, such as waste waters derived from palm oil industries, cannot be sufficiently purified, since the latter substances are insufficiently removed from waste waters to be purified. Consequently, said oil, carbohydrates, proteins and/or fibrous materials, will arive in the main fermentation reactor, where they may give rise to overloading of said reactor due to their long decomposition times.
In this respect it should be noted that especially carbohydrates and proteins will keep solid particles and oil particles suspended in liquids, so that said particles may be easily maintained with waste waters to be purified, into the main fermentation reactor, where they may give rise to overloading problems.